Give Me Summer
by Chauni
Summary: Introspective piece, this is a work on dealing with the present and abadoning the past in one fell swoop.


Author: Chauni 

Email: DuosSolo@aol.com 

Website: www.geocities.com/asukalangley2nd/ 

Warnings: Language...lots of it. Angst. 

Disclaimer: Nope... don't own the charries...though I must admit, I do hold a small (huge) place for Solo-kun. 

Notes: I'm very sorry about my long lurkdom. Between work and school, I'm running on empty. I've also had one helluva amount of writer's block that I'm trying to desperatly barrel through. It seems to only be towards my GW fics though... :d Anyway, it's great to be writing again... very refreshing ^-^ Have fun! 

  
  
  


Give Me Summer

  
  
  


"You know," the younger one drawled as he buried the battered palms against the soft carpet of nature, "I forgot what I was gonna tell you."   
  
"Time's a bitch like that, eh?" the other muttered in a gruttal hiss under the soft breath of wind that blew like splayed fingers through the foliage above, seductive in a simple way. The heated fire god caressed fine cheeks while the ebony lashes dipped down and thin flesh covered sensitive oculars. "It kills everythin', ya know, and ain't got no mercy for nutin'."   
  
The silence bordered between peace and violence in its simple nature, reigning over them both for a moment until the rustling of black sacrilegious clothes. The sudden heartbeat of the conversation quickened, thudding behind the nothingness, before it flared to life in a final question.   
  
"Why did you go?"   
  
The lengths of feminine qualities parted to allow emerald lagoons to peer out, following along a roadmap of loneliness and regret. Guilt found itself etched into violet irises and ebony pupils, and a face of all too familiar shattered mirrors and dirty bay windows met him in return.   
  
"Didn't I just tell ya why?"   
  
"Fuck you!" the other snarled, rolling away from him while jade blades of grass slipped into the lengths of his hair. The emotion flared to life under the newfound shade beside one tree, even as his lip curled upwards in pure malice. "Is everything a big fucking joke to you?"   
  
"Bit ironic comin' from ya, ain't it?" Leather boots dug into the dirt as he rose to unsteady legs after a low, lazy growl at the disruption of his comfort. "The little comedian can't take jokes very well, eh? Someone's humor is a bit prejudiced, I'd say."   
  
"Goddamnit, why didn't you just stay away? Why can't you just fucking leave me alone?"   
  
Shards of bark bit against the thinly clad back as he leaned against the sheltering tree, palmers slowly tugged towards heaven in a smirk that brought the other back into a dreamy reality. "Ya bitch 'cause I ain't here, and now that I am, ya just want me gone. Ya people can't ever make up your minds, can ya?"   
  
Another silence fell from heaven, reigning over all for a long moment. Nimble digits slipped up to brush away long obsidian bangs that teased the tips of his cheeks while the corners of his eyes filled with emerald irises. "Hit a nerve, did I?"   
  
"I'm tired of this conversation!"   
  
One hand dove into a denim cavern, fishing for a moment, before a few muttered curses slipped out from dry lips. "Damn. I coulda used a smoke, too."   
  
"I told you that I'm done with this! Don't you even care? Aren't you even paying attention?"   
  
Sated eyes drifted down towards the shorter companion with an almost bemused expression etched into the smooth corners of his circular face. "Tired of talkin' to yerself, are ya? Ya finally think ya can let me go? Forever? This ain't no game, ya know."   
  
The chestnut lashes could not conceal the sudden second thoughts, imagined countless chances, the flaring need that curled like a fiery tendril around his arteries, before he turned his face towards a calming section of sun that seemed to exist to awash his face. The fine line of reality and dream merged together, flashing behind his mind's eye to replay a life of hardship and death, of mistakes and victories, of devouring the nature of those around him. Whitened teeth dug into the soft bottom tier until the crimson contrasted with the gentle slope of his chin, tainting the flesh. So long, so dependent upon memories and torment, and for one fleeting moment he was offered the safe passage through the mountains that held him captive for so long.   
  
"Yeah... I think it's time you leave," he whispered as the covered oculars burned bitter sweetly. "I'm not six anymore."   
  
"Yer right, kid. Ya ain't. Yer way beyond me." Words drifted from the satin lips like political lies, smooth and dangerous, yet strangely heartfelt and sincere, hanging in the breeze like sakura petals. "I was gettin' kinda tired of hangin' 'round 'nyway."   
  
The younger one stared up at the taller figure, the young man that stood staring at the leaves above him like he could spy the space that laid beyond all intrusions and with that find the meaning of the universe and comprehend it completely. Emeralds turned glassy, before lashes grew damp and struggled to keep the emotions encased, failing just a hair while one errant drop skied down the slope of his cheek. The long back hair slipped back from his cheeks, away from his shoulders as he took a few steps into the sunlight, radiance that slid through the skin and to the grass behind him.   
  
"I guess this is goodbye," the sitting one hissed with a suddenly hoarse throat, choking on years of abandonment, of isolation. Being in control of the situation did nothing for the rolling tide that slipped into his lungs, slowly suffocating him. "I-"   
  
"Just stop, brat. Ya can tell me later, when we meet up 'gain." The beginning of a smirk teased transparent lips as the definition of flesh slowly phased out into the unnatural illumination of the sun. "I got all o' eternity to sit and twiddle my damn thumbs, and I'll do it, too. Take yer sweet time, Duo."   
  
"I will, Solo." Waiting until the image of his one true companion dissipated into the nothingness that was sweet summer air, he closed his eyes and allowed a gentle smile onto a forbidden mouth. "Promise."   
  
  
  
The End   
  


  



End file.
